


家庭教师攻x不良少年受

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	家庭教师攻x不良少年受

他知道这个消息是星期五。放学回家的少年刚进门就看见沙发上坐着的男人，穿白衬衫，戴一副方框眼镜，笑起来温文尔雅，很有儒士风范，跟他刚打完架还带着伤口的狼狈样完全不同。

少年人能感觉到这个不速之客的威胁，像只警醒的小兽，炸着毛警惕地盯着沙发上的男人。

母亲当着这个外人的面教训了跟别人打架的他，末了拉着他的手，把他推到男人面前，“这是我刚给你请的家庭教师，以后周末他会来给你补课。”

男人推了推眼镜，对他伸出手，“你好。”

高三课业繁重，他目前的成绩的确不足以考上大学，然而叛逆期的少年对来自于父母的安排十分抗拒。他周一到周五都在学校，周末难得的休息时间都要被这个家庭教师占用，尽管这个男人是某大学的高材生，他讲的课也算得上生动有趣。

他的周末几乎完全被这个男人占据。每天早晨九点准时出现在他家，直到晚上九点才会离去。他抗拒过，也想了各种办法，无奈始终斗不过道高一丈的男人，永远被压制着。

就像现在这样。他双腿大开坐在男人腿上，男人的性器埋在他身体里，两人交叠坐在桌后，一起看一道数学题。

男人贴着他的背，从后面握着他的手，贴在他耳边给他讲题。少年红着脸，注意力完全不在题目上。他扭着腰，难耐地蹭着身后人的胸膛，偏过头亲男人的侧脸。

男人被他小猫似的动作逗笑了，低头在他嘴唇上啃了两口，一手揉他头发，“别闹，看题。”

“我看不进去。”他难受地快哭出来，男人的东西在他身体里一动不动，被激起情欲的身体无法忍受这样平静的动作。他红着眼眶，欲求不满蹭着男人，发出小猫一般的叫声，“求你了，老师……”

男人终于笑出声，腾出手去握住他的小东西，舔他的耳垂，“那你今天要多背二十个单词。”

这种时候他哪还有异议，忙不迭点头，随即被男人低头吻住。

他也不知道是什么时候开始的，这种背德的，大逆不道的关系。男人儒雅的表面下是禽兽一样的心，他斗不过男人，在一次次的交锋中不知不觉陷入男人的陷阱，发展成了这种关系。

他们几乎每周末都会做爱。男人用这个当成奖励他的方式。每当他考试进步，男人都会用新的方法把他带上云端。他对新鲜的性爱体验充满期待，像只被驯服的宠物，为了得到奖励拼命完成主人的要求。

他也觉得自己疯了，为了个男的甩掉校花女友，为一次性爱认真学习。

他们在他的房间里，一墙之隔就是客厅，他能听到母亲在外面看电视的声音。男人的东西在他身体里进出，他必须捂着嘴才能不让自己的声音被母亲听见。他们上身齐整，下体却纠缠到一起。

房门突然被敲响，母亲在门外给他们送水果。他被男人一个顶撞激得差点跳起来，幸好捂着嘴才没让母亲听见。他深呼吸，瞪大了眼睛看着男人。

男人下身动作没有丝毫减慢，说出的话却依然平和，甚至还有心情清清嗓子，“不用了，写完这张卷子我再让他休息半个小时。”

打发走了母亲，男人抓着他的腿大开大合地动作。他难耐地低喘，受不了地咬住男人的肩膀。

男人把他抱到床上，俯身压住他。他们动作激烈，却不敢发出太大的动静。一场性爱进行的压抑又疯狂，足够酣畅淋漓。

结束后他大字型瘫在床上，看男人穿上白衬衫，扣上最顶上的扣子，克制又禁欲。他嗤笑着，觉得男人实在是个衣冠禽兽，对自己的学生都下得了手，又何必装出个为人师表的样子。

男人穿好衣服后俯下身来吻他，情意绵绵，“起来穿衣服，我给你讲物理。”

晚饭后男人照例检查他的英语背诵，一个单词背不出来，屁股上就要挨一下。他趴跪在床上，听男人在他身后念中文意思。这个姿势极其羞耻，男人却能一本正经地检查作业。

从刚开始的羞耻到现在能坦然接受，他觉得自己的心越来越大，就像跟男人的关系，从一开始觉得不伦不类，到现在甚至能感受到品尝禁果的快感。

检查完作业后男人给他穿上裤子，也许是他的进步让男人心情很好，揉他头发的力道里带了点宠溺，“你越来越棒了，下周我再过来。”

哪里棒，他不想去想，也许是成绩，也许是床技。

在他眼里，这俩都一样。

 

高考成绩公布那天，他瘫在电脑前不想动。游戏里人物已经死亡回到复活点，母亲从客厅奔进来捧着他狠狠亲了一口，转身要去给各个亲戚朋友分享这个喜讯。

他懒洋洋退了游戏关了电脑，瞥见书桌上男人给他整理的各科笔记。他的成绩很大一部分都因为男人的存在，在那段畸形的关系里，他们各取所需，达到了各自的目标。

虽然他高考后就再没和男人联系过。

母亲兴奋完跑回来跟他说要请老师吃饭，他没什么反应地答应了。饭桌上男人和他彬彬有礼，像一对关系极好的师徒，仿佛那些激情完全不存在。

直到暑假后，他拿着录取通知书敲开男人的门。门后的男人留着胡茬，脸色憔悴，眼中布满血丝。

他把通知书递过去，看男人瞬间有神的眼睛，歪着头笑。

“学长，我还能请你做课后辅导吗？”

-END-


End file.
